1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to an arrangement in connection with a conductor track, the conductor track comprising a connection groove extending in the longitudinal direction of the track for connecting devices to the conductor track by means of an adapter, current conductors mounted in the connection groove in the longitudinal direction thereof for supplying power by means of the adapter to the devices connected to the conductor track, and a separate signal conductor mounted on the track for supplying a bus signal by means of the adapter to the devices connected to the conductor track.
2. Description of Related Art
Conventional conductor track systems are currently used quite commonly in various rooms for connecting lighting devices, appliances and other similar devices to a power supply.
In prior art solutions it has not been possible to have device-specific control by a wired control circuit except by means of power current conductors of the track. In this case, the use of the power current conductors for supplying power is limited as regards the above-mentioned power current conductors. To build a control circuit by the use of a control cable is difficult or almost impossible in such a case.